


Nothing But Calm

by Lexa_Foxly



Category: Cassandra Clare - The Mortal Insturments, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I wrote this instead of getting ready for work oops, Literally tooth rotting fluff, M/M, Mentions of sex but no actual sex scenes, This is super sweet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Foxly/pseuds/Lexa_Foxly
Summary: “You know, the Buddhists have this saying- if you meet someone and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak....they’re not your one. When you meet your soulmate, you’ll feel calm. No anxiety and no agitation.“
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Magnus Babe mentions, Izzy Lightwood/Clary Fray Mentions, Jace Lightwood/Simon Lewis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Nothing But Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! I love you enjoy this! I really enjoyed writing it! Please feel free to kudos or comment! Have a lovely day dearies!

When Jace had been with Kaelie, his stomach had filled with anticipation and lust. A growing excitement that left him eager for more. When he kissed her, he’d been rough and sloppy. Focusing solely on how her body fit in his hands perfectly and yet uncomfortably. In his haste to rid her of cloths, he thought nothing of these feelings. It was simply a reaction, she was beautiful and he wanted to sleep with her. 

He was with her because it was “required,” everyone expected the star quarterback to date the cheerleader. Who was he to break the rules of high school?

Had he been smart, he would have realized that his lust for her wasn’t ever going to be more. Instead he dated her, all throughout their freshmen year. He pushed away his irritation at her utter ignorance. He ignored her hatefulness and focused on the feeling of sleeping with her. Only when Simon came into his life did something change for him, not that he knew what. All he knew was he couldn’t do it anymore. 

She hadn’t taken it well, she’s threatened him and faked a pregnancy. Nearly giving him a heart attack in the process. 

His next relationship was worse, despite him not being as psychotic as Kaelie. One of Simon’s friends, and it wasn’t as if he was awful. The opposite actually. Brendon was one of the sweetest guys he’d ever met. An amazing boyfriend, he came to every game. He was supportive and a bit clingy but not over bearingly so. When Jace worked, Brendon would bring him lunch. When he was sick he’d bring his favorite soup. 

Maybe he could have fallen for him but a couple of months in he discovered that Simon was behind it all. Simon cooked the lunch, packaged the soups, dragged him to every game. On another note, sex with Brendon was a bust. The opposite of Kaelie. He hated every second of it. It was too fast and sloppy. 

Him and Brendon lasted about three months before they called it quits. 

Around the same time he met Hannah, Simon met Camille. He didn’t notice it but he paid no attention to her, his focus always on them. She noticed before he did, way before he did. She dumped him a month into the relationship with a sad smile and a soft “get your priorities straight.” 

Camille cheated on Simon a couple of weeks later, with the new kid Magnus. It worked out well for them. Simon moved on pretty quickly and Magnus met his brother. Camille wasn’t even a rement of the past to them.

Sophomore year started the same, with Jace entering into a relationship he shouldn’t have been in. With Clary of all people, Clary who was in love with his sister. It was her that made him understand. Half way through the year, she dumped him. Leaving a simple statement running through his head. 

“Ya know,” she’d started quietly “the Buddhists have this saying....if you meet someone and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak....they’re not the one. When you meet your soulmate, you’ll feel calm. No anxiety....no agitation. That’s how I feel around Izzy, at peace with myself...”

He’d thought about it for months, that saying. Kaelie had made him lustful and jittery. Brendon had excited him due to the pure kindness he was seeing but also bored, like something just didn’t fit. Hannah made him indifferent, he told her nothing. Talked to her about nothing. They never even had sex, he was too busy hating Camille and watching over Simon. Clary had made him happy, like a friend would.

Simon- from the moment he’d come into his life...Simon had made him feel at home. Like he could be standing in the eye of a storm and nothing else mattered if his best friend was besides him. He felt warmth, content. Peaceful. 

It had taken him so long to figure out what he was feeling. So long to come to grips with it....but Simon to him, Simon was nothing but peace. A sense of calm that left him happy. 

When he realized that Simon had been it for him, he’d had no anxiety in telling him. A bit of nerves but nothing like you’d expect when you told your soulmate you’re in love with them.

Simon, sweet amazing Simon, had smiled so blindingly that his heart had beat louder. He’d made his confession simple and sweet. And in turn, when he’d gotten the same confession back- Simon had made it just as loving. Just as soft.

He quickly discovered that not everything was perfect but they where worth it, perfectly imperfect for one another. Sex with Simon started out awkward, more laughter then intimacy as they fell into a rhythm but it still left such a warm feeling in his stomach that he didn’t care. Eventually they found it, soft and loving. With soft words and sweet kisses. On other occasions it was hot and hard, rough and fast with noises that would make a nun blush. 

They fought, What couple didn’t, sometimes it took them days too talk about it. They pretended to ignore it longer then they should have and eventually things boiled over but it still ended with them loving each other too much to let it destroy them. 

When they left Highschool, they did it together. Finding an apartment to share and supporting each other through college classes. Jace became a paramedic, Simon expressed his pride in millions of ways. Simon took financing for his mother but once it ended, he became a part time barista and pursed his music career. Jace was ecstatic for him to become everything he wanted. Ecstatic to share this with him.

Simon grew, his YouTube channel skyrocketed and he eventually he got signed to a label. Jace fell in love with his work over and over again. And they did all of it together. 

Eventually Jace asked him to marry him and lucky for him, Simon said yes. 

Marriage changed almost nothing. They where still in love, they still did everything together but Simon took his name and they shared everything that they didn’t when they where dating. Marriage led to kids, their first daughter was born via surrogate two years later. 

Through every change in their lives, one thing always stayed the same. Simon was home, he was his peace and his calm. When People asked him how he knew that Simon was it for him, he said the same thing that Clary had said to him years ago.

“You know, the Buddhists have this saying- if you meet someone and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak....they’re not your one. When you meet your soulmate, you’ll feel calm. No anxiety and no agitation. Simon is and has always been my calm in the storm.”


End file.
